


三厂脑洞15

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [44]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 污水处理厂级别的脑洞，特别糟糕，特别脏，特别雷。包括但不限于：JXB48兄弟搞百合，GHY48双飞JXB48，BDSM，DOM/SUB，ABO，不带侮辱意味的侮辱性称呼/行为。看完了警告继续往下看被雷到的不要骂我，骂自己去。





	三厂脑洞15

请注意，本章内容可能含有令您感到不愉快的underage内容。

蜂群补充设定。  
依然是只有JXB和GHY的世界，蜂群也是智慧种族，但是和人类一般都没有交集，也不会互相打探领地这样。  
严格遵循着人类的领地和蜂群的领地这样。  
不过经济上是会互通有无的，比如蜂蜜会和蜂蜜制品会卖给人类，基本上是蜂群垄断蜂蜜类制品和蜜蜂衍生行业的情况。当然了，蜂蜜和蜂蜜制品指的是普通的工蜂劳作采集的。  
所以虽然看上去蜂后和雄蜂都是人类形态，其实还是蜜蜂哦。  
只要蜂后还在，就可以一直繁衍。本来一个蜂群的雄蜂应该更多，但是因为有7个蜂后嘛，所以蜂群实际上比正常的规模小很多，大概是1蜂后：2000雄蜂这样子。不是一定数额，会有增减，像是女王蜂后这种，在规划蜂群的时候就拉拢了很多雄蜂了，所以蜂群会比较壮大，小透明蜂后就会少一点。顺便说一句正常蜂群应该是6~7万只......不了不了！  
生育是小几率产出蜂后卵，大几率产出雄蜂卵。卵产出之后也是巴掌大小的软壳蛋，需要放在孵化室的营养舱里，等大概10个月之后会长大到4、5岁的体态才破壳出来，顺便说这时候是有可爱的小小翅膀的哦！不过很快会退掉。  
然后维持4、5岁的样子大概三年，会开始迅速成长，进入发育期，大概15个月左右就可以变成14岁的样子。  
这个时候，小小糕们就要开始学习如何处理蜂蜜，小小饼们就要开始作为蜂后的修行了。

再次提示，以下可能含有令您感到不愉快的underage内容，尽管14岁已经不属于underage范畴。

小小饼的蜂后修行就是接受处理政务和财务之类的教育，然后就是调教身体。本来调教身体就是随便过场，但是蜂群暴乱之后就要认真调教了。  
其实暴乱病毒本来没有那么有效，只不过蜂群真的是繁衍上有点缓慢，很有可能会灭亡，所以就蜂群本身的生物本能性自救催发了病毒的效果啦。  
所以小小饼们要努力，一开始只是用玩具插入，很难受，都没法走路。小小糕们很心疼了！  
就14岁的小小饼已经是有点大人样子了，小小糕因为发育比小小饼会慢，所以还是小孩子的样子。  
眼泪汪汪的请求蜂后不要让小小饼接受调教了，因为他好像很不舒服，但是蜂后说：现在不难受的话，以后被你们破开身体会更痛，你们愿意让我施加痛楚，还是你们亲手施加痛楚？  
只好哭唧唧的看着小小饼们努力。  
16岁之后就会在成年蜂后的祝福之下给自己的雄蜂们戴上抑制项圈，然后独立出去，建立自己的领地。  
当然也要被自己的雄蜂玩弄啦。  
像是女王蜂群，基本都是被踢出去的。  
女王蜂群是真的斯巴达教育！小小饼也好小小糕也好，都是工作狂魔！  
腹黑蜂后之前说过，因为最开始的几个小雄蜂是其他蜂群的，所以会特别疼爱自己的小蜜蜂们！会多留两三年这样子。抖M蜂群就因为抖M本身是最晚破壳的，发育比哥哥们也迟缓，所以他的小小蜂后们发育也比较迟缓一点。  
其他蜂群就是比较正常的。  
不同蜂群养出来的小小蜜蜂们也不一样！天然蜂群aka一号蜂群养出来的都很天然啦，圣女蜂群的小蜂后也是温柔宽容的类型，女王蜂群是工作狂，从14岁就开始规划自己的蜂群发展计划了！如果不是蜂后没必要自相残杀很可能连怎么侵占女王蜂群的计划都有了！抖M蜂群的表面是抖S，实际上也是抖M。腹黑蜂后的小小蜂后......嗯，表面上看是被小小雄蜂们控制住的类型，实际上比腹黑更黑，有种病娇的感觉......就是那种，如果雄蜂做了什么触到底线的事情，会把雄蜂分尸的那种......小透明蜂后的小小蜂后也是小小透明，从小就跟着远足所以身体真的很好。宅女蜂后的小小饼们意外很正经！大概是宅女蜂后太宅了......吧。  
科技上，宅女蜂群的电子科技最发达啦，小透明蜂群是食品科技，腹黑蜂群是医疗业，女王蜂群是传媒（控制舆论才能控制蜂群！），圣女那边看上去是宗教行业其实是教育业哦！抖M蜂群轻工业之类，尤其是纺织业，天然蜂群是出版大户！  
不过人类的科技和蜂群的科技其实很多不通用。  
通用的是蜜蜂金币！金光闪闪的金币上印着胖乎乎的小蜜蜂。  
......超级淫乱的蜂群用着超级可爱的货币呢。  
然后重工业大家都差不多。  
会卖给人类的是蜂蜜和蜜蜂快乐水，完全垄断！

然后补充别的。  
就腹黑蜂后因为惹到自己的雄蜂，暴乱之后就变成了物件一样的东西。大概就是每天白天都要去人流量很大的透明房间里营业！蜂后贩售机！投币就可以玩弄蜂后，而且因为蜂后这边医疗科技非常发达，整个透明房间其实是个医疗监控舱这样，会监控蜂后的身体状况。  
乳首敏感度、今日预计产乳量、备孕成功进度条、今日中出精液量这样子......  
每天都要把备孕进度条做满才可以休息。  
很困难诶。  
然后慢慢的，腹黑蜂后就进入那种自我保护的精神崩坏状态。  
抖M去了之后看到哥哥浑身精液坐在透明房间里，整只蜂哭到发抖。  
抱着自己的雄蜂，然后大吼大叫：不喜欢哥哥的话把他送到我的蜂群就好了啊！这样子对待蜂后，你们根本就不想让他活下来吧？反正对自己族群的存亡不在乎，干脆让哥哥到我这里好了！  
被拒绝了，而且还是被无视的那种。  
腹黑蜂群的雄蜂就觉得蜂后就算是死也要死在自己的蜂群。  
不过啊......  
看到和抖M进行领土商谈的蜂后，在骄傲冷静的签署过协议之后，就像是坏掉了。  
伸着舌头说：今天的备孕条还没有满，还要努力吃掉很多精液，我会加油哦，请大家投币吧。  
眼睛没有高光。  
根本不是这样的！不是想这样对待他......  
但是腹黑蜂后的身体已经被超负荷的性爱开发成了非常敏感的体质，没有办法只好慢慢降低性爱量，用了非常久才让他和正常蜂后一样。  
然后就是后面生蛋治愈环节！  
慢慢的治愈了蜂后呢！  
不过还是超级敏感啦......  
变回正常的腹黑蜂后之后，还是偶尔回去做蜂后贩卖机，不过现在除了投币之外，还要用亲亲验证哦。  
没有非常认真的亲亲的话，贩卖机会吞币！  
抖M：哼，果然还是碧池蜂后。  
其实心里很开心哥哥恢复正常，当时也非常认真的考虑过如果再继续下去，就攻打腹黑蜂后的族群，把哥哥抢回来。  
然后抖M也有做蜂后贩卖机。  
但是......  
大概就是......嗯，很尴尬的......虽然人来人往，但是大家都是投币之后摸一下，亲一亲，就走了。  
抖M：气。  
抖M的雄蜂看他大概就是看女儿的心态？鬼父蜂群无误了。  
其实是因为抖M刚带着雄蜂们建立蜂群的时候，真的很虚弱。抖M本身蛋壳就小，出生发育不好，刚建立蜂群的时候又特别拼命，觉得自己不如哥哥们嘛，硬撑着，生过几次病。  
蜂群都看在眼里啊，所以特别心疼他，相比起其他蜂群对蜂后的崇拜，抖M的蜂群偏向溺爱。  
然后宅女也有做过哦！  
“这种本子剧情当然要试试！”宅女蜂后兴奋地说。“不过，请投入快乐水。”  
结果大家都把快乐水瓶子里塞满金币放进去。  
宅女蜂后：NMD,WSM。  
再就是......腹黑蜂后的小小饼们其实......也喜欢快乐水！  
但是腹黑蜂后觉得那是没品位的人才喝的饮品。  
对，就是针对宅女蜂后！  
然后小小饼们也有偷偷去做贩卖机！表面上说是收金币，实际上是要快乐水。  
快乐水援交！  
小小糕们就会偷偷塞给他们快乐水！  
被抓包之后当然是两个一起打屁屁......小小糕们还要手抄一百遍检讨。  
再就是腹黑蜂后的小小饼其实更小的时候就已经私下里被小小糕开始调教了，只是语言洗脑这种。  
不过被成年雄蜂们发现了。  
关小小糕禁闭，然后小小饼们会去求情。雄蜂们还是想让小小饼们可以成为独当一面的蜂后，而不是完全沉溺在淫欲之中。  
再就是，看上去，小小饼们被小小糕控制着，其实......是反过来。  
小小饼们比腹黑蜂后更可怕的。  
病态的爱着自己的雄蜂们。  
嗯。


End file.
